You'll Never Guess
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Reno...Yuffie...Dinner...Confessions. Oneshot for always-kh.


You'll Never Guess

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for always-kh so enjoy! Please R&R.

Reno chuckled as he took a bite of his dinner, not noticing the odd expression on Yuffie's face.

"So then Rude came back from wherever he had gone with the weirdest look on his face!" Reno crowed, laughing.

Yuffie chuckled along but it was forced.

Luckily, Reno wasn't very quick at catching that sort of thing.

The ninja knew exactly what happened at her boyfriend's work that day.

* * *

_Yuffie grinned to herself in the dark of the break room at Neo Shinra headquarters. She was going to surprise her boyfriend with a little make out session. Partly because she had nothing better to do and partly because she was becoming addicted to his kisses._

_The door opened then, a shadowy figure entering and before a light switch could be thrown on or a word spoken Yuffie was on Reno, kissing with intensity._

_"Surprised...Turkey?" she asked through lip locks. But she didn't give him time to reply as she went back for more._

_After several minutes of this treatment, the ninja finally stopped and turned the light on._

_Rude's shaded gaze and raised eyebrows met the horror stricken look on Yuffie's face._

_"Um...heh...hi Rude!"_

_Not giving him time to speak, the ninja vanished but no puff of smoke preceded it._

_

* * *

_

And now here she was, sitting near her lover after snogging his best friend senseless.

Reno finally noticed her expression and looked into her eyes.

"Something wrong babe?"

Yuffie gulped before nodding.

It was now or never and although Yuffie was many things, a coward wasn't one of them.

"Reno...I was at your work today...see I kind of wanted to...surprise you. But the person I ended up surprising was...Rude." Yuffie closed her eyes as she confessed, waiting for him to get up and storm out of her life.

Instead all she got was more laughter.

Opening her eyes, she saw Reno guffawing for all he was worth.

"Why...are you laughing?" Yuffie asked.

"Yufs, Rude told me the whole thing when he got back. I just wanted to see how you acted. Thanks for telling me." He was about to start laughing once more before a butter knife whizzed past his left ear.

"You stupid, arrogant, lame, nerdy, childish, lanky, stuck up, ginger haired bastard!" Yuffie roared, getting out of her seat. Reno bolted out of his and was running to the bedroom but the ninja caught him by the collar and lifted him off the ground with one hand.

Yuffie was scary when she was angry and as the Turk looked into her blazing brown eyes, he smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry! I can make it up to you!" Reno pleaded.

"You have five seconds before I shove Conformer where the- but Yuffie stopped talking as she spotted what Reno held in his right hand. Lowering him to the ground, she started to back away a little, shock overtaking her pretty face. "W-what's that?"

Although she was pretty sure what it was.

Reno smirked once more and got down on one knee, opening the felt box that had caused this sudden turnaround in his girlfriend.

A multicolored ring glinted a little in the light and Yuffie noticed the telltale glow of Materia emanating from the gems.

"I know I'm not exactly Prince Charming and I have a tendency to be a bit of an asshole at times but you've stuck with me anyway for this past year. And that's a truly amazing thing. It's so amazing that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So Yuffie Kisaragi, will you marry me?"

Yuffie was speechless.

If Reno wasn't so concerned about what her answer would be, he would be recording this rare moment in history for future generations.

Approaching him slowly, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close for a mind searing kiss. Once they broke apart, she whispered in his ear.

"Of course I'll marry you, dummy. Who else could stand you?" She then allowed him to slide the ring onto her finger.

"I didn't think a simple diamond would do so I had the jeweler insert various Materia."

"It's beautiful..." she said, admiring the craftsmanship.

"So...we good?" Reno asked after several moments.

"Just about," Yuffie answered.

And before Reno could ask what he could do to make it up to her, she pounced on him and started to shower him with kisses.

Once she let him breathe again, he smiled.

"Did I surprise you?"

Yuffie decided to let her lips and tongue answer him.


End file.
